


Pay Attention

by Syllfael



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syllfael/pseuds/Syllfael
Summary: Fred doesn't like to be ignored, but his reminders of that fact aren't always unpleasant.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothra_leo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothra_leo/gifts).



It's just about the worst time for him to decide he wants you, but that's nothing new. 

"Fred, _please_ , I'm - "

"Dying for my attention? Aching for my touch? _Wet_?" Hovering at your shoulder, he licks his lips obscenely, then purrs, "say please again and maybe I can fix all that for you."

"Ugh, _no_ ," you huff, grabbing at the hand sliding its way up your thigh, "I'm trying to work. Stop being gross."

You've stopped the advance of his fingers, but they haven't retreated. He flexes them, taking firm hold of your leg and tugging hard enough to slide you forward in your seat, facing him.

Kneeling, as he is now, his eyes are only slightly below the level of your own, and meeting their intense gaze reveals something of a slip in his Freddy KruegerTM affectation. 

Maintaining that scorching eye contact, he slowly leans in closer, until his nose is just brushing yours, and then holds. You try to lean back, just a little, but don't get anywhere - his other hand appears at the back of your head, cradling for a moment, then tangling in your hair and _gripping_. Your breath hitches, speeds up; as he pulls you in even closer, your eyelids flutter low. His lips are _barely_ touching yours.

" _You're trying to do what, now_?"

As soon as the sound of his whisper fades, your perspective jolts and your back hits something soft. You're laying down, and he's on top of you, and you're still immobilized in his grip. 

You make an honest effort to complain, you really do - you've _told_ him not to bend reality while you're working - but then he's trailing slow kisses over your jaw, down your throat, sliding his tongue lightly across the skin in between like he's playing connect-the-dots. Your mind goes hazy, and your dissent dies painlessly.

Now that his face isn't hovering directly in front of yours, you can see that you're currently lying in a large canopy bed draped in dark silk. The room appears to be lit only by old-fashioned candles. What looks like lightning flickers from beyond the arched windows, and you can hear the sound of a heavy rain. What you can see of the walls is dark and stony. 

_Did he transport you to some gothic manor?_

His teeth sink into your neck, slowly but deep, startling you out of your thoughts. 

" _Pay attention_ ," he hisses in your ear. You squirm; his hand moves from your hair to your wrists, pinning them to the fancy bed. 

You look up at him, and suddenly - he's human. He _looks_ human, anyway, and he's wearing Victorian-era clothing, cape included.

"Wanna play vampire?" He asks, grinning to reveal delicately pointed canine teeth. 

Of _course_ you do.


End file.
